Betrayal&Dishonesty
by merder101
Summary: I had a dream that April and Derek in greys episode Suicide is Painless where derek and april were together most of the episode. Summary sucks just read the story thanks:
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I had this dream last night about last nights episode with april and derek and how they were together looking at the board and so I thought about and I made a story about those two but don't worry its not about them its about meredith and derek just tell me what you think?**

**THE NEXT MORNING. IN THE SCRUB ROOM. DEREK IS IN WITH APRIL.**

**April:** umm excuse me I was wondering about tomorrows board meeting and on whether or not you want to steal another one of your wife's surgery?

**Derek:** oh yeah haha yeah im not gonna steal anymore of her surgerys from now on.

**April:** yeah it was pretty scary. The only two people that im really afraid of is your wife and her bff.

**Derek: **oh yeah she's very tiny and small but she is strong and feisty and cristina she's a hard person to know but I've known her since the beginning plus it takes awhile.

**April:** yeah I guess so. Umm I know that your married and happy with your life and everything but I just-

**Derek: **what?

April leans towards Derek and kisses him softly. Then Derek slips his tongue in her mouth and they kiss fiercely and passionately. They got so into the kiss that april slips her hands up his shirt. As they got into it they didn't here the door open. They stopped kissing when they heard the door closed. And they look at the person in front of him in surprise.

**AT THE NURSES STATION.**

**Meredith**: hey mark have you seen Derek anywhere?

Mark nope I haven't. (he smiles)

Meredith takes notice of this.

Meredith: your smiley today mark?

Mark: yup im smiling because ive been going out with teddy for the past 4 days and we had sex last night which was amazing.

Meredith: what about lexie? She still loves you, you know?

Mark: what about karev?

Meredith: they stopped having sex and now there just friends. She was crying two days ago because of you in the bathroom.

Mark: really? Well I don't know any more. Im with teddy now and I really like her.

Meredith: I know but who was it that changed you? It wasn't callie or Derek or me. It was her and now its like you just stopped loving her.

Mark: I know she did change me but I think that its for the best that were not together maybe we just need to stop and breathe, you know?

Meredith: yeah I know. Hey can you come with me and find him?

Mark: umm yeah sure come on. (he puts his hand on her back)

Meredith and Mark go up to the surgical floor and look at the OR board and see he is about to go into surgery in OR 3.

Meredith and Mark go up to the OR 3 and didn't find him in there so they decided to look in the scrub room. They open the scrub room door and they both look at who is in front of them then Mark looks at Meredith to see her reaction and he sees tears that are about to form in her eyes and she runs out the door. Derek and April stopped what they were doing and look at Mark in surprise.

Derek clears his throat: umm dr. kepler can please leave the room so I can talk to dr. sloan?

Aprl: umm yeah sure.

Derek: thank you.

April walks past Mark and Mark mutters "slut". April looks at him and keeps on walking.

Derek: Umm Mark you scared me. What are you doing here?

Mark: I should be asking you the same question.

Derek: What are you talking about ?

Mark: What about Meredith?

Derek: Im not going to tell her.

Mark: I think she already knows about it.

Derek: What? How?

Mark: Did you hear the door close Derek?

Derek nods

Mark: Well that was her.

Derek: What?

Mark: Yeah now she's crying and now she is gonna tell cristina and cristina is going to kick your ass man. Mark laughs.

Derek: Mark shut up. Come on whose side are you on?

Mark: Well right now….hers.

**Well that's all for now I gotta go and do stuff for my quince and I didn't finish my dream because my mom woke me up and I had to go to school. Just leave comments on how I should do this because I have a lot of ideas but I have other things on my mind. And I will update on my other fic only if I get more reviews. Thank you guys(:**


	2. Apologies&Old life

**Umm alright I only got 2 reviews and I know you like meaning and whatever but this is how I write and if you don't like it then go read a different story to your likings. I like todays episode of Grey's and I loved it and apparently I was right april does like Derek and its weird. So heres another chapter of it but I promise it will be a happy ending to this chapter.**

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER.**

Derek goes up to Mark at a nurse's station.

Derek: Hey Mark. Do you know where Mer is at?

Mark Turns around.

Mark: What? Now you care about her?

Derek: Mark look I'm sorry okay. I didn't know she liked me.

Mark: I don't know what's worse you doing this or hurting Meredith?

Derek: Since when did you care about mer?

Mark: Since the first day I met her. I like her but like a sister. Because I'm not that kind of person who does that.

Derek: Oh yeah what about Addison? Huh what about her? You ruined our marriage when you slept with her.

Mark: Oh my god get over that already. You should be thanking me instead of bitching at me. If I hadn't slept with her then you wouldn't have gone to Seattle and met Meredith.

Derek: Yeah I guess your right. I'm sorry. But I really need to talk to Meredith.

Mark: I think she is in the Resident's Lounge or on the roof with Karev, Yang, Grey, Avery and Reed.

Derek: Why would they be on the roof?

Mark: Meredith said something about Alex wanting to make a band or something I don't know?

Derek: That's weird? Mer never said anything about that.

Mark: Maybe she was going to until you kissed kepner.

Derek: Mark!

Mark: Sorry.

Derek: Alright I'll see you later.

Mark: Alright see yah good luck.

ON THE ROOF. MER AND ALEX ARE UP THERE.

Meredith: So why do you want to start a band for Alex?

Alex: I just felt like I wanted to go back to my old grounds and play my guitar and sing again.

Meredith: You sing?

Alex: Yeah. There's still a lot of things you don't know about me.

Meredith: I guess so. There is still a lot of things you don't know about me.

Alex: Really. Like what?

Meredith: Well, I play the guitar, the piano, the drums and I sing.

Alex: Really? I didn't know that?

Meredith: Yeah actually you're the only one who knows.

Alex: Really? What about Derek

Meredith: Derek kissed April today in the Scrub Room.

Alex: WHAT!?!?! Want me to kick his ass?

Meredith: No don't Cristina might get on him if she found out.

Alex: I still might. You know im only protecting you right?

Meredith: I know Alex. Thanks.(bumping her arm against his and him doing the same)

Alex: You know I love you mer.

Meredith: I love you too alex.

**THE ROOF DOOR SLAMS OPEN SEEING DEREK PANTING AND BREATHING HARD AND MER AND ALEX LOOK UP AT HIM IN SURPRISE.**

Meredith: Oh my god Derek?!?! What is wrong with you? Did you run up here?

Derek panting: Yeah mer listen I love you and im so sorry that I kissed April and I didn't stop when she did it but it meant nothing I swear.

Meredith: You know Derek I would say apology accepted but this isn't the first time yu did this.

Derek: I know Mer I'm sorry but look mer I love you and I don't want to lose you again.

Meredith: Look, Derek I changed since I met you. I've been happier and I've seen the light of things when things go bad because of you.

Derek: Mer, please I love you and I know that whatever I do won't change what happened but I don't like her like that.

Meredith: You hurt me Derek. You hurt me a lot of times. But I forgive you because I love you and I cant live without you.

Derek: So am I forgiven?

Meredith: yeah you are but please stop hurting me Derek and I don't think I can take it anymore.

Derek caresses her arm with one cheek and his other hand caressing her cheek and he leans in to kiss her softly on her mouth. Meredith puts her arms around his neck and Derek swings her around and places her back on her feet.

Alex goes up to Derek and tells him: Look shepherd I know you love Meredith but if you hurt her again you will be dealing with me and cristina. Alright?

Meredith: Alex. Thanks but I also think that Jackson might get to him too.

Derek: What? Why Jackson?

Meredith: Well he cares about me but not like that thought he is like another brother to me in a weird way.

Derek: Aaah alright.

Alex: Oh yeah he's alright.

Derek: So Karev what is this I am hearing about you making up a band?

Alex: Oh its something I m trying out

Derek: Oh and Mere os going to be in it?

Meredith: Yeah and?

Derek: Do you even sing or anything?

Meredith: Yeah I actually do.

Alex: I was surprised too.

**So this is my next chapter. I liked how it went. But the next chapter is about Derek confronting April and April being a maniac. And also about the band thing. I was watching Bandslam and I got inspired to write this chapter. Thank you and please can I have more than one review.**


	3. rose on their side

**Okay I got some really bad reviews on this story and I wasn't whining about it I was tell you guys but I told yall in the beginning that it was just a dream I don't like april I love merder always and forever im just writing down what I think but I also want to do something creative with everybody. I know I don't have good grammer and whatever but no one cares if you do or not nothing and nobody is perfect. But here is my next chapter.**

April is walking around with a smile on her face thinking she won Mcdreamy. She goes up to the nurses station and looks at nurse with dark brown hair and brown eyes**(a/n yupp I brought back rose but don't worry rose is on Derek and Merediths side and she doesn't like april.)**

Nurse: Hello Dr. Kepner I got the scans for patient in 2234.

April: Thank you. Hey I know I barely know you but can I tell you something

Nurse: Umm okay sure?

April: Do you know Derek Shepherd?

Nurse: Yeah everybody does, why?

April: Well take your eyes off of him cause now he is mine.

Nurse: What are you talking about?

April: Me and him are together and were happy.

Nurse: Umm no offence but you will never get with Derek. He loves Meredith way to much to do such a thing.

April: What? How do you know about them?

Nurse: Oh come on your from Mercy West so you don't know anything but Derek and Meredith are like the golden couple here at SGH.

April: Well all that's going to change because like I said its me and him forever.

Nurse Yeah well its not gonna last plus I think your in denial or something.

April: What? Who the hell are you?

Nurse: Im rose I went out with Derek once before back then when they broke up. Later after like 2 months we broke up because of her but I don't care about that anymore im married and happy. But the point is Derek loves Meredith all day every day so deal with it.

April: Yeah well that's all going to change now.

Rose: Really how?

April: You see Rose im not like you I don't let things slip away from me I fight for what I want and I will get Derek Shepherd.

Rose: Well good luck because no one here will have your back because there all going to be on there side because they all like Derek and Meredith and if you break them up no one will like you. Trust me I've been there.

April: Whatever I can deal with it because im a fighter.

Rose: Yeah sure whatever. Have fun in hell bitch.

April: Thank you (she giggles)

**Umm this was a short chapter but this chapter is with rose and april. I like rose but not when she tries to steal Derek but no worries in this rose is the nice one and will try to protect them if any means possible. I hope yall like it and one last thing april is going to be gone in the next 4 or 5 chapters and then I will write an epilogue.**


	4. AN & future chpts

**Hey guys im sorry im going to be busy for this week and I wont be able to update till next week hopefully but im going to give you a little sneak peak for my next chapters so you guys can see where im going with this story.**

_Rose: He Derek I need to talk to you its about April Kepner._

_Derek: Yeah sure what's up?_

_Rose: I f I were I would watch out for Meredith and yourself because I think she's going to do something bad._

_Derek's face gets serious._

_***_

_Meredith: Hey Alex you ready I got everybody we need._

_Alex: Alright let's get started._

_Meredith: Come on in guys!!!_

_***_

_April walks into an oncall room and sits down on a bed thinking about a plan to break up Derek and that whore, Meredith. She looks up with a smile on her face thinking: "What if I can do more than break them up maybe I can get rid of that slut forever?" She gets up and walks towards the door and goes to the elevator so she can get to the roof._

_***_

_Derek runs down the hall and gets on the elevator to get on the roof._

_Derek waits impatiently to get to the roof and his expression changes and can't believe his eyes._

_***_

_Mark: Hey Callie._

_Callie: Hey Mark. What's up?_

_Mark: I don't know I just have this bad feeling that something is going to happen._

_Callie: Well don't worry cause look who I found. She opens the door to the conference and Mark face looks shocked._

_***_

_Everything is silent and peaceful at seattle grace hospital until "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone hears this very loud pitching sound and no one knows where it came from. Until they see a person come out of the elevator with a smile on its face._

**Well here is the future chapters hopefully I can update soon and make sure to watch Grey's Anatomy on Thursday and look hope crazy April will be and Mark becoming a grandfather, and Callie watching Mark grow up and see how Arizona is with children and of course Meredith and Derek.**


	5. Singing time

**This is my last update until next hopefully and this chapter is kinda merder I forgot to write this into my last chapter and I am sorry. I am obsessed with song right now its called We'll Be a Dream by we the kings feat. Demi Lovato. And Derek Meredith alex Jackson and charles will play the song. This will be a little short and im just going to put the lyrics on it because im really tired and after this im going to bed.**

Meredith, Derek, Alex, Jackson, and Charles are on top of the roof.

Alex: Hey Mer you ready?

Meredith: Umm yeah I am

Derek: Ready for what?

Meredith: Me and Alex are going to play and sing a song.

Derek: Oh cool.

Alex: Do you want to sing my part?

Derek looks at Meredith who nods.

Derek: Umm yeah sure.

Alex: Alright let's get it started.

**Derek:**

_Do you remember the nights  
We'd stay up just laughing  
Smiling for hours  
At anything  
Remember the nights  
We drove around crazy in love_

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream  


**Meredith:**_  
Do you remember the nights  
We made our way dreaming  
Hoping of being  
Someone big  
We were so young then  
We were too crazy  
In love_

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream  


**Derek and Meredith:**_  
Whoa whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa, oh_

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be

**Derek looks at Meredith and laces their fingers**_  
When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream_

**Sorry this chapter is crappy but im super tired and I need sleep so this is all I can do till next week hopefully but please don't put a bad review on my story if you don't like it then don't read it so don't criticize my story when you don't even have one.**


	6. AN NOT A CHAPTER

Hola:D this is an author's note not a chapter. When I saw the season finale of Grey's Anatomy I was holding my breath without even noticing it. I'm starting to like April only because she and Meredith befriended each other which I love! The sad thing is that Meredith lost her baby): and that sucks and Reed and Charles got killed and I'm deeply saddened about that. I am glad that Mer Derek Cristina April Alex Callie Bailey Arizona Mark Lexie Owen and Richard are still alive:D Can't wait till season 7 and the hope that Meredith can finally be happy and become a mom.

P.S. I'm lost at words for my stories and those who want to help me e-mail me with ideas for both The Hospitals Musical and Betrayal & Dishonesty. Thanks a lot!


End file.
